Llewxam Schicksalsweber
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 750136 |no = 7147 |element = Licht |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 45 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |description = I see the threads of everyone’s fate. Past, present, future, living, dead, everything that is and was alive is in peril. The Corruption is spreading across time and space, and like myself, the immobile and divine being, Yggdrasil, grants the heralds its power via the portals of the constellations. The confrontation is close and inevitable. |summon = Neue Mächte erwachen. Nicht nur diese. |fusion = Ich werde mit meinen neuen Mächten gegen die Korruption kämpfen. |evolution = Ich werde viele Helden führen, um die Korruption zu bekämpfen. | hp_base = 5246 |atk_base = 1927 |def_base = 1935 |rec_base = 1789 | hp_lord = 6820 |atk_lord = 2390 |def_lord = 2400 |rec_lord = 2200 | hp_anima = 7712 |rec_anima = 1962 |atk_breaker = 2628 |def_breaker = 2162 |atk_guardian = 2152 |def_guardian = 2638 | hp_oracle = 5927 |rec_oracle = 2438 | hp_bonus = 1650 |atk_bonus = 820 |def_bonus = 740 |rec_bonus = 780 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Galaktisches Licht |lsdescription = 30% Steigerung aller Parameter & steigert kritischen Schaden (150%), erhöht Schaden bei Funken (70%), erhöht Schaden bei schwächerem Element bei Licht- und Dunkeltypen (100%). |lsnote = |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery |es = Makelloses Schicksal |esitem = Makellos |esdescription = Wenn Makellos ausgerüstet ist, steigt der kritische Schaden (60%) und kritische Schaden füllt die BB-Anzeige (2-3 KK und 1-2KK für alle). |bb = Schicksalslast |bbdescription = Mächtige 15er-Licht- und Dunkelkombo gegen alle Feinde; fügt Angriffen 3 Runden lang Licht- und Dunkelelement hinzu, erhöht BB-Ang 3 Runden lang (200 %) |bbtype = Offense |bbgauge = 22 |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 300 |bb1 = * Attack Boost 200% *200% boost BB/SBB/UBB Attack |bb10 = * Attack Boost 300% *200% boost to BB/SBB/UBB Attack |sbb = Gewicht der Konstellationen |sbbdescription = 30er-Licht- und Dunkelkombo gegen alle Feinde; Chance auf Verletzungs- (80 %),Vergiftungs- (80 %) - Schwächungseffekt (80%), 1 Runde Chance auf reduzierten Ang (30 % Chance - 30 %), erhöht 3 Runden Sch. an Feinden mit Statusbeschw. (150 %). |sbbtype = Offense |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = A |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 600 |sbb1 = * Attack Boost 500% *Injury 60% *Poison 60% *Weakness 60% *30% chance to reduce enemy's attack *Damage Boost by 150% to enemies inflicted with ailments |sbb10 = * Attack Boost 600% *Injury 80% *Poison 80% *Weakness 80% *30% chance to reduce enemy's attack *Damage Boost by 150% to enemies inflicted with ailments. |ubb = Zerstörte Schicksale |ubbdescription = 30er-Licht- und Dunkelk. gegen alle F., steigert 3 Runden KK-Droprate (100%), 3 Runden + Statusbeschw. für alle Verb.-Ang. (20%), Chance auf Verletzung von F. für alle Verb. unter Ang. (100%), 3 Runden lang am Rundenende + Angriff (900%). |ubbtype = Offense |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbhits = 30 |ubbaoe = A |ubbdc = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |evofrom = 750135 |evointo = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Spiegelwelt |addcatname = llewxam4 |videos = }}